


Dean's Sister-in-Law

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Charlie x reader
Series: A Simple Text [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356484
Kudos: 18





	Dean's Sister-in-Law

Charlie and you seemed to just click. The boys had slipped out of the diner without either of you noticing, heading back towards the motel. By the time that you noticed that they were gone, the diner was basically empty. You blushed like crazy, burying your face in your hands and giggling. Charlie thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

She paid the bill, and held her hand out for you. “Come on. There’s a little movie theatre showing old movies.” Seeing your smile, her face lit up. “When I said Dean told me…he told me everything.” Her voice was soft. “You deserve a damn good lay, but you are worth so much more.”

* * *

“Charlie!” You grinned, pulling her into a kiss. “Happy anniversary!”

Charlie laughed, kissing you all over your face. “Happy anniversary.” She replied finally. “The boys are taking off, and you are all mine for the entire weekend. No hunting, no stitches. Nothing other than me and my girl celebrating being together one year.”

Your heart skipped a beat at that. “I love you.” You teared up. “So much.”

She grinned. “I know.”

* * *

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you jerked awake. “Y/N/N…” Sam chuckled as you looked over at him, yawning. “Are you gonna sleep the whole time we’re here?” He teased you.

“Bite me.” You managed while stretching before getting out of the back of the Impala. Charlie had managed to con the boys into a small vacation. You had no idea what it was, just that Dean was excited. Standing there, your jaw all but hit the ground. LARPing. Biting your lip, you chuckled. Dean was excited about LARPing. That was not even in your top 100 guesses of what you’d be doing.

“The Queen will see you now, mi’lady.” You were shaken from your thoughts by…you weren’t even sure. “Can you follow me?” With a glance at Dean, who nodded, you shoved your hands in your hoodie pockets and started walking.

* * *

Sitting next to Charlie, you sipped your wine from your goblet. It was the dinner on the last night there, and everyone was enjoying a feast. You were dressed in a simple gown, and Charlie was well…Charlie. Dean was having a blast, which shocked the hell out of you. You’d heard about the last time they went LARPing with Charlie, but could hardly believe it.

Charlie stood, making you look up at her. “I’d like to thank you all for joining in on this wonderful feast!” There was a loud cheer from the others, making you laugh. “Before we end our weekend together, we have one more surprise.” A whisper broke out over the crowd. “Not every Queen needs a King to help her rule, and I happen to be one of those Queens.” She grinned, looking at you, holding out her hand. Gently, you slipped your hand into hers, your cheeks pink. “I’ve found my Queen, now, I just want to ask for her hand to make it official.”

Your eyes went wide, surprised. One more thing that you never would have guessed. Finally, you realized that you hadn’t answered. “Yes!” You grinned.

She pulled you into a kiss, both of you giggling into it. Sam looked at Dean, laughing. “Looks like our sister in law is gonna have you LARPing a lot more…”


End file.
